Breaking the Fandom
by fortytworedvines
Summary: At the final Glee Live show in Dublin, Darren surprises Chris with the Kliss. They watch the fans reactions. V short one shot. Criss/Colfer friendship fic


_A/N. A Criss/Colfer friendship fic inspired by last night's Klaine skit. I don't own Glee or Chris or Darren._

**Cracking the Fandom**

"Get up Kurt, get up, come over here." Darren had said. Chris was surprised to say the least; he had let Darren know that he had a poem written for this skit but Darren hadn't mentioned anything else that might go off script. He jumped up and edged his way towards Darren, smiling with some trepidation at the audience.

"You had me at Em-" and Darren had grabbed his face with both hands and pressed his lips to Chris and Chris had brought up his hands to grab him back and remembered that they were on stage and threw them up as if in surprise instead.

XOXOX

They ran down the stairs as Cory began his number. Darren turned to Chris with a brilliant smile and a laugh and half a hint of nervousness. "Was that…ok?"

Chris grinned back. "God Darren, what were you trying to do? Kill me with surprise?"

So Chris wasn't angry. There had been some hesitation in Darren's mind when he and Naya had planned their 'epic final show kiss moments' but Naya had persuaded him that Chris would be fine with it. Thank god. "Well you've been trying to get me to crack all tour, I thought I would just hang on and _bring it_ on the final show. I win!"

"Shit Darren!" half grumbled Chris, "Totally unfair. I'm too nice to spring something like that on you."

"Nice? You made me wear a large fluffy hat!"

"Oh yeah…" grinned Chris. "So I did."

Darren wiggled his tie so it sat perfectly. "But you agree right? I win, you cracked. I've never heard you sound as ridiculous as you did when you squeaked 'wear a different blazer'."

Chris smiled and then laughed out loud. "_I_ cracked? Have you any idea what the fandom's going to make of this?"

"Wow, yes. Quick, we gotta find a laptop in this place." Sharing a grin they ran together from under the stage to the backstage area where most of the others were getting ready for their next number. As they were spotted the other cast members started to clap. "Nice one Klaine. Thanks for upstaging the rest of us!" Lea hugged Darren. "The fans are going to be talking about this one for ages."  
>"Hey, don't forget us," called Naya, "Our kiss was totally as hot as theirs."<br>"In your dreams." Chris winked at her.

"Hey so guys, anybody got a laptop with internet connection round here?" Darren asked hopefully.

"I got one." Chord made his way over. "What do you want it for?"

"Chris has got this crazy idea that we might have broken the fandom, just wanted to check it out to see if he's right."

"Seriously guys? You kissed 5 minutes ago. Nobody outside of this arena is even going to know." Said Dianna.

"Don't underestimate the Klaine fandom," Darren wiggled his triangular eyebrows at her. "They get stuff done. Who's got a tumblr account?"

"I have." Kevin came over. Darren shoved the laptop at him. "Log on quick, we've only got a minute till our next song."

A few taps and Kevin had logged on. "Search Klaine." Darren instructed. Kevin grinned and tapped it in and then his jaw dropped.

"Shit guys, look at this." He swivelled the laptop round and the others crowded round so they could all see it. There were a few gasps. Post after post 'Klaine kiss?' and .gifs and desperate fan flails. He scrolled down the page. "My god, look how _many _there are."

Darren high fived Chris. "Awesome job."

"Totally Awesome!" Chris agreed.

"One minute!" came a sudden call and they were all again aware of the fact that they still had nearly half a show to go.

"Shit." Muttered Darren as he realised he still had to change out of his Dalton uniform. He ripped the tie over his head and threw it on the floor. Chris picked it up with a wicked grin. "I'm totally going to wear this during Singe Ladies."

XOXOX

They ran off stage again, panting and exhilarated.

"Darren, I'm gonna check twitter." Chris gasped, grabbing Chord's laptop again. "Get over here."

Darren peered over his shoulder as Chris's twitter page appeared.

"Shit!"

"Is that all you can say now?" teased Chris.

"Seriously, we have some _crazy wonderful_ fans," gasped Darren, " 'They kissed' is trending worldwide?"

"Mate," Chris smiled at him, "We broke the fandom."


End file.
